


Courtship of the Human

by Andarius



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andarius/pseuds/Andarius
Summary: stiles is human and oblivious until he isn'trewrote this. will add the next chapter soon.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. Setting the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Pack is Here and there is no Jennifer.
> 
> The timeline for this story is a little different. Relationships and backgrounds are a little different. 
> 
> Steter.

**January 1st, 2011**

Peter bites Scott.

**January 27th, 2011**

Stiles' 15th birthday.

**February 19th, 2011**

Peter kidnaps Stiles to find Derek and offers him the bite. He wants Stiles but he wants vengeance more.

Peter kills Kate, and Derek kills him.

**Monday**   
**February 28th, 2011**

The morning paper labels Kate as the mastermind behind the Hale Arson and the funeral is that afternoon.

**March 14th, 2011**

Lydia's 17th birthday. She resurrects Peter.

Peter goes out to find Stiles and finds the police station under attack by the Kanima and the hunters hunting it.

Melissa discovers Scott is a werewolf.

Peter grabs a paralyzed Stiles to ensure he survives the assault. He turns to leave with him in his arms and runs into Derek.

The three of them hear someone coming and duck into an empty office. They hear Scott talking to Gerard and learn that Scott joined with Derek to spy on him for Gerard and he's spying on Stiles as well. 

Once Scott and Gerard sneak away Stiles tells them there is a side door that leads to the basement. There is an underground passage down there that leads to the warehouse a couple of blocks away. It was put in during the fifties when they were afraid of riots and wanted an escape route or a way to get ammunition and supplies to anyone caught in there.

The three of them leave through the tunnel and take Stiles to his house.

Stiles' paralysis wears off when they get to the Stilinski House, finally.

Derek and Peter turn to leave through Stiles' bedroom window.

Stiles says, "wait. Can I try an experiment to see if I figured out a way for you werewolves to override Kanima venom?"

The Hales look at each other and then him. They both nod their heads. 

Stiles nods. "Okay. Derek. I noticed that when you were totally human that the venom paralyzed you within seconds and lasted over two hours. The pool incident, when Scott sent me alone in to break into Gerard's office, and didn't check to see if I got out alive or uninjured. Anyway. I noticed when you were in a Beta form that it scratched you and didn't paralyze you. You didn't even notice you were scratched. My idea is. You touch this sample of venom. Let it paralyze you, and then wolf out. Shift to Beta and see if your wolfiness overrides the venom."

Derek inhales sharply, grits his teeth, and then touches the venom in the vial Stiles is holding. He falls to the ground paralyzed in seconds. He then shifts to Beta and stands up unphased by the venom. He gives a surprised grunt and bob of his head. "It worked."

**May 10th, 2011**

The Kanima is defeated and Gerard escapes. 

**May 15th, 2011**

School lets out and the Argents go to France. 

**July 5th, 2011**

Peter is at the loft alone when Deucalion walks in.

Peter marks his spot in his book with his finger and stands. "Deucalion. What do you want?"

Deucalion walks around the loft as he studies the place and then turns to Peter. "We're alone and it's safe to talk. I'm here to force Scott to join my pack. It should be easy to get him to kill his pack." He drops his wolf red eyes and allows Peter to see his human blue eyes. Eyes very much like Peter's.

Peter snorts. "That pup is an Omega. He has no pack."

Deucalion leans against the post. "I want you to stay out of my plans against Scott. I would hate to have to hurt my own son. What do I have to do to get you to stay out of the way?"

Peter smiles. "Talia was telling the truth then? She was my mother and you were her lover when I was conceived?" He feigns an easy nonchalance as he leans against the other post.

Deucalion nods. "Yes. That makes Derek your brother, not your nephew. Most people would find it odd that their sister is twenty years older than them and your supposed parents died five years before you were born. Now. What do you want in exchange for staying out of my way?"

Peter looks at him as he decides if Deucalion is tricking him to learn his weakness or he is truly offering him something. "Stiles. I want Stiles. Leave him alone and I'll stay out of your way. He's disillusioned with Scott. It won't take much more to snap any friendship bonds he has with the idiotic pup. I'm working on snapping those."

Deucalion thinks a moment. "I promise not to hurt the boy if you can keep him away from Scott when I make my move. You have a month or two." He then leaves.

**July 15th, 2011**

Scott turns 18 and gets a tattoo. He and Stiles find out about the Alpha pack and learn that they are holding Boyd and Erica prisoner somewhere.

Stiles is perturbed that no one told him about this in the last four months.

Allison came back from France and hooks up with Lydia for girl talk.

**That night**

The four of them run into each other at the crossroads. 

Allison and Scott are arguing and yelling when Stiles sees what looks like brake lights in the trees.

_Stiles slowly walks towards it as he tries to get a good look._

Lydia follows to see what got his attention. 

When Stiles nears the car, he sees that the door has been wrenched off and tossed to the side. That's when he sees the body lying near the car. It's been ripped up by ... a ... a were?

Lydia screams.

Scott and Allison run up and see the body.

Stiles calls the cops.

John arrives with a deputy and they shine their flashlights around. "That's the tenth one since February. We have to find whatever is doing this."

Stiles looks at Lydia and Allison.

Lydia nods and whispers. "We need to investigate this."

Stiles whispers, "I'll get the police reports and we can check it out."

Allison says, "the loft tomorrow around 1 pm."


	2. 2. Peter's Plan

**July 16th, 2011**

The pack goes over the police reports on the recent victims. The first seven victims. The reports on the most recent ones were locked in his dad's desk at the station. All of them were killed within a one-mile radius of the preserve near the crossroads. All torn apart and time of death is roughly near sunset or sunrise. It's either a large animal or a were. The way that door was ripped off, it's a were.

Peter is sitting on the stairs watching the group research and talk. He already gave the young man a plate with a cheeseburger and curly fries on it to eat.

Stiles is fifteen going on thirty and yet sometimes seems as innocent as a baby to Peter.

Peter watches the teen whenever he is certain no one is paying attention to him. _The man is a little annoyed._ He's protected and provided for the teen since the very night he impersonated Lazarus and rose from the dead, and yet the young man hasn't noticed Peter's wooing of him. _I mean,_ hasn't Stiles noticed that he _ **always**_ brings Stiles' food when McCall or Derek calls a pack meeting. Has Peter not protected him from the villain of the month club? What more does he have to do to prove that he can and will protect the rash teen?

Stiles **can't** be oblivious to Peter's wants and needs and desire to have the teen, _can he?_

What does Peter have to do to get the young man's attention? Propose?

Hasn't Stiles researched werewolves in and out for Scott? At some point, he had to have seen the courtship rituals werewolves go through when they woo their mate, _didn't he?_

Peter smiles at his recent view of the teen's use of his baseball bat to stop the latest monster, that no one else could slow down, long enough for Peter to rip out its throat for daring to touch his chosen mate! _Watching the teen smashing the thing with his bat was a thing of beauty._ All of those tense muscles rippling in his lithe form as he attacked and protected the pack that doesn't notice him.

Peter needs a plan to ensure Stiles knows what Peter is offering him. He wouldn't offer a relationship with himself to just anyone. _He needs to manipulate someone to get Stiles on the same page he is on._ He looks around the room. Lydia is almost as smart and resourceful as Stiles. She's too close to being Peter's rival. _Not her._

He looks at the others. Scott's too stupid to be of use.

Derek always suspects Peter has his own agenda and is serving his own needs first. Well, he's not necessarily wrong in that opinion.

Allison hates him, but she would be the easiest to trick into something. Okay. Allison, it is. Now how does he get her to get Stiles to research the mating habits of werewolves? _Hmmm?_ Her weak spot is the idiot boy wonder. He's a werewolf that fights his instincts. Hmm? He just has to get her alone and thinking about Scott's... peculiar behavior towards her compared to normal human teens. Lydia's her best friend. She would ask her to get Stiles to research for her.

Oh, yes! _This is going to be sweet._

He follows her around for a few days and finally sees his opening. She likes to go to Starbucks before school. Alone.

**July 19th, 2011**

**Starbucks**

****

Peter orders a flavored latte. When he receives his order, he turns around and sees her sitting in a booth drinking her own coffee. He walks over and sits down without being invited. "Allison."

She looks a little annoyed. "Peter."

He ensures she sees him look around. "Where is the boy wonder? I didn't think his... wolf would let you go out for coffee alone. Those instincts can't be fought."

She shakes her head and smirks. "His instincts don't control him, and he doesn't do things like other werewolves. He fights all those pesky things."

He chuckles. "He fights the wolf's aggressive instincts, but he can't fight a wolf's courtship and wooing instincts. That is part of the wolf's survival instincts, and that's not something he can fight. He probably hasn't even noticed that he's going through all the courtship rituals. How many human boys sleep on the roof of their girlfriend _to keep them safe?_ Haven't you noticed he goes nuts if my scent is on you? Do you think that's a human reaction? Come one? Who are you kidding? I bet if you think over all of your interactions with him, he does a lot of things you can't explain and that confuses you."

She harrumphs. "I don't believe that's his wolf instincts."

He smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. He then leans forward to conspiratorily whisper, "tell me, Little Huntress, does he insist on feeding you? Does he insist you eat from his hand? Does he put food like french fries or pizza _in your mouth?"_ He smiles when she looks confused as she realizes he does. "That's part of a werewolf's courtship rituals. You really should research it sometime."

He takes another sip. "Oh, right. You aren't a researcher. If you were, you would realize how much of his interactions with you is his wolf trying to woo you." He looks at his watch. "Well, I have to be going. See you at the next get-together." He gets up and walks out the door.

He then hides so he can watch her through the front window. He times how long it takes her to call Lydia.

_Twenty seconds._

He must be losing his touch. He listens to the conversation.

Allison asks, "Lydia? Can you do me a favor? Can you research werewolf wooing or courtship rituals? I want to compare a few things. If you don't mind not telling anyone that it's for me, that would be great."

Lydia says, "Yeah, I think I can. Stiles and I are going to the loft tomorrow afternoon to talk with Derek and then going to Peter's to check his books for more information on this latest creature terrorizing joggers in the woods."

Peter smiles to himself and slinks off with his coffee.

Lydia tries to research this on her own but has no idea how to find something that specific and abstract. She tries for hours. Google and the library don't help. She'll ask Stiles tomorrow at the loft. He either has the information or can help her find the information. She's just not going to mention that she hit a wall and didn't find a blessed thing.

**July 20th, 2011  
** **at the loft**

Stiles walks into the loft and finds Lydia leaning against the table across from Derek as they go over a map of the old part of town as they try to figure out where the Alpha pack is hiding.

Lydia waits for Derek to go to the kitchen for bottles of water for them and then she asks, "Stiles? Do werewolves have other instincts besides the aggressive ones Scott fights all the time? I don't know, like Survival or... courtship?"

Derek is listening to their conversation from the kitchen. He chuckles at the question.

Stiles looks at her. "Wooing Rituals? Courtship? Well, yeah. All species have certain criteria they have to meet to prove to their chosen partner or mate they can provide. That's common sense. Even humans follow certain rituals to let their partner know that they want a permanent partner. We date, propose, and wed our chosen partners."

She smiles at him. "Do you know what a werewolf's criteria are?"

He smiles. "Well of course. I have it in my bag here. Just a second."

 _Derek arches his brow in curiosity. That means that Stiles has been aware of Peter's attempts to woo him all along. He just hasn't said anything._ Derek slowly heads back to the main room.

Stiles looks at her. "You want to know if Scott is wooing Allison? That's obvious. He's followed most of the steps."

She looks confused and Derek walks to the table with the water bottles. He quirks his head to the side as he looks at Stiles, "Steps? You know about that?"

Stiles opens his bag and pulls out a few notebooks. He looks through them and then opens one of them to a page and hands it to her.

Lydia reads it and her jaw hits the floor. "Scott does all of these things. He practically Stalks Allison. He sleeps outside her window, he hands her food, He's constantly touching her... wait. Werewolves have scent glands in their hands! No way!"

Stiles nods. "Yeah. The book I got that from actually says that the one in their left hand is stronger and more potent than the one in their right. This is why they tend to touch their chosen mates with their left hand so that they leave a stronger scent signature on them. They like to leave their scent on their chosen mate's back and shoulder. They also get defensive if they smell another male's scent in their chosen's room and will purposely walk around and cover that scent with their own and then deliberately leave their own scent all through their intended's room. They can't help it."

Derek takes a sip of water as he bobs his head in confirmation. "That's true."

She goes back to reading. "Scott always touches Allison in the same place that someone else touched her... that's to cover his rival's scent with his own?"

Stiles nods. "I don't think he realizes any of that. I did try to tell him about that right after he got bit and he got sweet on Allison. He didn't listen to me as usual. Why are you asking about this?

She smiles and shrugs. "Allison asked me to look it up for her to see if some of Scott's behavior could be because of instincts, and that's why it's so hard to break it off with him. She thinks he's not aware of it." She stops in her tracks as she realizes she just said something she wasn't supposed to say. "Stiles? She didn't want me to tell anyone I was researching this for her. Don't say anything. Okay?"

Stiles nods. "Okay. Here's a little thought for you, though. What made her want to research this? What made her notice his odd behavior. It's been going on for over seven months and she suddenly just noticed it? I don't think so."

Lydia looks up with realization. She walks a little away and dials her phone.

Derek steps closer to Stiles and leans close to his ear so Stiles hears him, but it's too quiet for Lydia to hear. "You've known all along about... other... Peter's... love interests... in you."

Stiles smiles. "Yeah. I haven't rejected him, but at the same time... I'm waiting for some verbal confirmation that the interests are there. I could have misread something. No point in saying anything until then." He looks at Lydia to ensure she isn't listening to them and turns back to Derek. "I'm a human. You want to date a human, you ask them on a date. He wants me, he needs to say it. There's no misreading that. My low self-esteem isn't going to mistake that. I tend to think that no one wants me because I'm a spaz."

Derek laughs and shakes his head. "I like you and want you as my friend. Pack mate wouldn't be too far off either." He snickers. "Besides. I like making Peter jealous. It's the only time I can annoy him."

Stiles jaw drops. "Shit! Peter planned this so _he ensures that I know about werewolf courtship rituals._ He's not sure I know about it and he wants to ensure I know."

Derek nods. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Lydia is now talking to Allison. She talks for a few minutes and then hangs up. She walks back over and says, "Peter decided to get a latte this morning and sat next to Allison to annoy her. He preened about the fact that Scott may fight his aggressive wolf instincts, but he basely follows all the rest. Allison was a little shocked about the courtship rituals and scent glands and such."

Derek looks towards the balcony doors. "Peter's downstairs. He just honked for you two to head down and get in his car to go to his place to go over those police reports."

Stiles nods and puts the notebook back in his bag and walks out the door with Lydia.

Once Peter drives away with the two teens in his car, Derek laughs loudly at the thought that Stiles is the perfect match for Peter and his uncle doesn't realize how much Stiles knows.


	3. 3. Plans and Schemes

**July 20, 2011  
** **Peter's Place**

Stiles and Lydia research for a couple of hours.

Peter stops them so they can eat something. He hands Stiles a piece of pizza and smiles when Stiles takes it.

Stiles then takes a bite of it and returns to looking through the books with his clean hand.

Stiles thanks him for ordering the pizza.

Peter goes back to his books.

Stiles and Lydia eat the entire thing.

Stiles feels a little bad about that until Peter tells him he doesn't like pizza and already ate.

Stiles finds something on were-jaguars. He points it out to Peter. "Peter, you said we could each borrow a couple of books to actually read instead of skim?

Peter nods. "Take care of my babies, though. Not so much as a wrinkled page."

So were-jaguars are more cat-like and prefer to hunt at twilight. They have five claws and retain their human size when they shift to Beta. They have green eyes that glow in the dark. That could have been what was glimpsed on the ATM's camera footage. It was in darkness, so it's hard to know for sure. 

Stiles rubs his head. "That's all the research I can do tonight. The words are starting to run together. Let's break until tomorrow."

_Peter drives them back to the loft._

Stiles and Lydia drive off and Peter goes upstairs. He hands Derek a beer and sits on the couch.

Derek opens it a takes a sip as he leans against the large table. He then looks at Peter. "Your little ploy to trick Allison into asking Lydia to research werewolf courting habits. Meaning tricking Lydia into asking Stiles to research _**your**_ mating instincts in action was a big waste of time."

Peter cocks his head to the side. "I don't know what you mean, nephew."

Derek scoffs and looks at him. "Let me explain it to you. In layman's terms, since I'm not as smart as you. Lydia asked Stiles about werewolf courting instincts and rituals. He opens his bag and goes through his many notebooks of research he carries around with him and then opens one and hands it to her. He says he's known all about Scott's need to court Allison since last year. It amuses him to watch the pup trying to get and keep her attention. He tells Lydia that Allison suddenly asking about that after over a year of Scott stalking her is strange. Lydia calls Allison and discovers you had something to do with it. While Lydia is talking to Allison on the phone I asked Stiles if he noticed your attempts to attract him. He nods and says that he's human. If you want to go on a date then ask him out. He hasn't rejected any of your advances, but he's not a werewolf and the books don't say anything about how the wooee lets the wooer know they accept the courtship."

By now Peter is sitting up with his jaw on the ground. "He's known the entire time?" Peter turns his head and looks off into the distance as he thinks over everything. He then balks and stands up. "I see I underestimated Stiles again. I... I just remembered something I have to go... do." He drinks the rest of his beer and leaves.

**July 21st, 2011  
** **Stiles' room  
10am**

Stiles is researching Deucalion because the man is the head of the Alpha Pack. He's going through all of the footage archived from the foundry. _It goes back to 2004_. Stiles is viewing the Local Pack Collective lead by Talia and Deucalion. 

There is a scraping sound at his window as Peter climbs in. He doesn't even look up. "I have a front door, you know. It might be easier to use it."

Peter drops down on the bed and looks at Stiles as he continues to look through the videos. "What are you doing, Stiles?"

He shrugs. "Researching Deucalion. I'm looking at the consortium meeting at the foundry. I figured maybe something there can give me a..." He pauses the screen of it on Talia and Deucalion. "That's ... he seems to be a lot closer to Talia than was believed."

He then sits up. "What the hell?" He looks over at Peter and then back at the screen. He zooms into Deucalion.

He then brings up his picture of Peter at the dance, which he erased from the school cameras before his dad could see it. He zooms in on Peter.

He then zooms closer onto Deucalion's eyes.

He then zooms in on Peter's eye.

Peter hears Stiles' heartbeat grow faster and asks, "what's the matter?"

Stiles shows him the two pictures. "That's why you're the only Hale with Blue eyes. You have the same eyes as Deucalion. _He's your father?!"_ Stiles brings up a picture of Talia and Deucalion together.

Peter hears the front door open and focuses on it. _That's not John!_ "Shit!"

Deucalion walks into Stiles' room and leans against the door frame. "You are quite the delight. You are the first person to figure that out. _I am impressed."_

Peter stands and leads Stiles by the elbow to stand up and get behind him. He protectively stands between Stiles and Deucalion.

Deucalion smiles. "Don't worry. I promised you I wouldn't hurt him as long as you can keep him away from Scott when I make my move to get him to join my team." He looks at Stiles over Peter's shoulder. "You aren't even surprised at that tidbit are you?"

Stiles shrugs. "Peter's been courting me since March. I just figured out you're his father. I kind of figure you don't want to hurt your own son and he would want to ensure you don't hurt me in the process."

Deucalion smiles at Stiles. He turns to Peter. "I can see why you want such an intelligent human." He looks Stiles up and down. "He also has a delicious body to go with that mind." He smiles evilly at Stiles. "And tell me, Stiles. What bargain do you want with me to stay out of my way when I come for Scott?"

Stiles snorts and says, "the Twins are no longer happy with your leadership and questioning your orders because they want to do things teenagers do. You intend to kill them."

Deucalion nods. "True."

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Exchange the Twins for Scott. Put them in school with us and tell them to get close to us by dating Danny and Lydia. I'm sure that if the Twins try the courtship rituals with my friends that my friends will accept and then the Twins will want to stay here with my friends and us. Peter's an Alpha. I just have to tell Derek that we need a real pack here and Peter has more knowledge and experience to be a better Alpha. I would join the Hale pack if Peter's the Alpha."

Peter turns around so fast to stare at Stiles that he nearly gets whiplash. "How...?"

Stiles smiles. "You're too strong and too powerful to be a Beta. You never said if you came back as an Alpha or a Beta and refused to shift... claiming weakness. I'm not as gullible as Scott, or even Derek. I mean what I said. I would join the Hale pack if you're the Alpha. I wouldn't mind having you as my Alpha. I want to stay human though. I won't put a target on my dad."

Deucalion smiles. "Aren't you full of surprises? Fine. Get the banshee and Derek to agree to be in a Hale pack with Peter as the Alpha and I will leave you all in peace when I take Scott."

Stiles nods. "When we take out this feral that's killing people in the preserve it will be the final nail in the coffin to push Scott out of the pack and to ensure the others keep him away from me. I can even use it to form an Alliance with Chris Argent. I might need one thing for myself. For protection."

Deucalion asks, "What's that?"

Stiles smiles. "I intend to show that Scott is a liar and doesn't keep his word. I intend to press his buttons hard enough for him to attack me. Deaton got me to use mountain ash to trap supernatural creatures in the rave. It worked until Victoria tried to kill Scott and I had to open the barrier so Derek could save him."

Peter growl. _"You're going to do what?"_

Stiles ignores Peter. "I distrust Deaton and I need to find a supply of mountain ash before I pull my stunt tomorrow or the next night. I know you have an emissary. I think it's Morrell. Deaton's sister doesn't approve of Deaton's... actions. Can she supply me some ash and ensure that I can do that trick both she and Jennifer did with tossing it in the air to shield myself?"

Deucalion smiles. "I'll send her over about four." He looks at Peter. "He is impressive. I would keep him close."

Peter nods. "I intend to.

Deucalion turns back to Stiles. "Deal." he turns to leave and Stiles says. "Deucalion?"

He turns back. "Yes?"

Stiles takes a step forward. "My research on the foundry incident uncovered that Deaton is Gerard's best friend. Gerard told him to leave silver and mercury residue in your eyes when he treated you so that the blindness remains. He then told your second that a blind wolf can't lead a pack. **_My point is,_** if you happen to reinjure your eyes, and clean out the silver and mercury, your eyes should heal."

Deucalion steps back into the room and says show me.

Stiles goes to his laptop and searches through his videos. He finds the ones he wants and plays them.

He then finds an old picture he lifted from the Argents.

Deucalion clinches his jaw. "Thanks for the information. What would you like in exchange for this information?"

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Gerard. The bastard tortured me. He escaped after the Kanima was stopped. I put a camera in Allison's necklace while the police were looking at the body and she was being sick in the bushes. It was convenient that her amulet fell off at the time because she never fixed the clasp. I got this a couple of days ago."

Peter snarls. "Scott is helping the bastard stay hidden, with the little hunter brat?"

Deucalion smiles. "Killing the bastard cements an alliance between us because we both hate him for what he's done. If I kill him then it can't be connected to either of you. They all know that I could have found his location because I'm stalking Scott. Where is he?"

Stiles tells him the location of the medical retirement home outside of town.

Deucalion smiles as he nods his head to Stiles and Peter. He silently leaves the way he came.

Peter takes a deep breath and raises his hand to stroke Stiles' cheek. "I don't like that you are putting yourself in danger. I don't want to see you hurt."

Stiles doesn't move away or stop him. He does keep his eyes lowered as he says what he needs to say. "I'm the expendable one. The _weak human_ that Scott won't protect or defend. That doesn't give me a reason to have good self-esteem. I have no ego because I'm always treated as a servant, bait, or like I'm invisible. Part of the reason I haven't wanted to believe that you would want me is that I don't think I'm worth anyone's attention, let alone someone as strong, powerful, and as beautiful as you. I'm just the plain Jane that is left in the corner until someone wants something from me and then I'm discarded again."

Peter steps closer and wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, allowing the young man to lean his head on the broad strong chest in front of him. "You are not a plain Jane. You are very cute and loyal as hell and resourceful beyond measure. I've underestimated you yet again." He takes a deep breath. "I came over here because my neph... my brother informed me that humans need to be asked out on a date and courted the human way as well as the werewolf way, if I want you. I do want you."

He pulls Stiles closer and smiles when Stiles doesn't retreat or step back. "Stiles? Can I take you on a date? I assumed you would say yes so..." He holds up two tickets behind home plate for the Mets and the Diamondbacks in Phoenix, Arizona. "I have a private plane to fly us to Phoenix for this Mets baseball game in Arizona on August 6th. I also have reservations for _The Cafe Monarch_ for dinner afterward. What do you say?"

Stiles' eyes go wide. "Wow! Umm. I love the Mets!" He wraps his arms around Peter's neck and kisses him.

Peter smiles into the kiss and then surges forward to take control and make Stiles' first kiss something he will never forget.

Stiles isn't sure how he winds up pinned against the wall, but the warm body pinning him there and kissing him breathless is worth it. They keep kissing like this until the front door opens and they hear John's voice. "Stiles? Are you ready to go out for lunch?"

Peter lifts up his head, looks at the door, and then makes a blurred dash out the window and is away before John makes it to the stairs.

Stiles calls down, "yeah, dad." He makes a tremendous effort to wipe that smile off his face and then clammers down the stairs to see his dad.


	4. Creature Fight

**July 22nd, 2011** **  
the loft**

Stiles walks in to find Derek and Lydia leaning against the table, Peter sitting on the stairs, Allison sitting in a chair near the table, and Scott is pacing the floor by the table.

Stiles walks up and drops his bag on the table. He digs out a folder and lays it on the table. He looks at everyone. "I believe that I know who and what the creature is. You're not going to like my theory of who this is. 

Lydia puts her books on Crepuscular hunters on the table. She asks, "a were-cat of some kind?"

Scott says, "you're late."

Stiles mutters a sorry. "I... was getting some backup up. I have an idea how to stop her."

Peter asks, "did you eat yet?"

Stiles looks guilty as he says, "Um. Did I? Um. No? I didn't. I skipped lunch because I had a couple of theories I want to test. I think this is a Were-Cougar, so I was getting Catnip, Oleander, and Hyacinth." He pulls out zip locks of herbs that are inside other zip locks. "I also had to make a few phone calls and arrange a few things for tonight."

Peter dials a number on his phone and orders Chinese _in Chinese._ Lao, to be precise. He asks the others if they want anything else, figuring they don't speak Lao.

Stiles looks up and says, "yeah." In Lao, he says he'd like some _Khoua Kao Supparot_ and some _Lod Chang_."

Peter looks intently at him and then repeats those items over the phone. He then hangs up. "You speak Lao?"

Stiles shrugs, "among other things. Lydia and I started betting each other on who could learn the most languages every summer back in..." he looks at her. "Was it second or third grade?"

She shrugs. "I think it was third grade. We dropped that game when we started high school. It was a tie."

_Peter clenches his jaw in jealousy._

Derek looks at him and shakes his head. He asks Lydia, "I take it since you've played a language game with him for that long that you know about his... preferences?"

She smiles. "That he's gay? Yeah. We discussed that in third grade."

Scott balks. "He's not gay. He can't be gay. He's been crushing on Lydia since third grade, or that's what Danny says."

She laughs. "Danny? Stiles? Didn't you and Danny go on a couple of double dates?"

Stiles nods. "Yeah. _That went well._ Note the sarcasm in that. We found our dates making out, with each other, in the bathroom. We left them there and went back to Danny's." He mutters, "nothing like finding my date climbing his date like a damn tree."

Lyds laughs. "Yeah. That's how I found out sweet Danny is a vindictive, in your face, kind of way while Stiles is... sly and public. Stiles ensured pictures of one of them blowing Harris and the other one sleeping with his wubby wound up posted throughout the school while Danny got Jackson to flatten them on the field the next day."

Stiles snorted. "No one ever proved I had anything to do with that."

She gives him an evil smile. "No. We all know you did. We just couldn't prove it."

Scott looks at Stiles. "I remember seeing those photos. Harris went nuts trying to get all of those pictures down. That's why he hates you?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Nope. He hates me because he tried to pass off one of my essays as his own when he was going to college to get his degree to have tenure. He was expelled for plagiarism and cheating. He knows I had something to do with that one, but that was more to do with him getting caught, not because I outed him. The idiot. Can we get back on topic here?" He looks at Allison. "I'm so glad my behaviors amuse you."

She stops laughing with a clearing of her throat. 

Stiles stops talking and freezes when Deaton walks into the loft.

Scott says, "I invited him since we need his help to stop this monster." He looks at Peter. "And some of the people here can't be trusted."

Peter smiles at him. "True. Neither one of you can be trusted." 

Stiles smiles and points at Peter. "I'm with him on this one."

Lydia steps up to the table. "So, what do you have?"

The food arrives. Peter hands some to Stiles, and they all dig in and eat as Stiles goes over his reasoning and partial evidence.

Derek leans forward on his elbows and asks, "So what conclusion do you not want to tell us, Stiles?"

Stiles takes a deep breath and then says. "Hear me out before you criticize me or tell me I'm wrong. I know I'm right about this."

They nod, and Stiles says, "I think this is a feral that was turned by getting deep claw scratches from Peter before he died."

Peter looks confused. "But. The only one that I..." He stops. "Her? It's her? How?"

Stiles nods. "I think she was like Jackson in that she wasn't right with herself. The... woman, actually, _woman is too good of a word for her._ This person was a cougar and liked young boys. She became a were-cougar instead of dying. I think it's Kate."

They all look at Stiles. _**"What?!"**_

Stiles says, "Hear me out on this. She had a closed casket at the funeral. No one saw her body after Peter ripped out her throat. The funeral was several weeks after her death. Funerals are normally within three days. The deaths started a few days later. This is a cat-like person. We know it's a female. Allison's nightmares have Kate as a were-creature coming back from the dead and roaring like one of the big cats."

Scott says, "it _**can't**_ be Kate."

Stiles looks at him. "Scott. you don't believe I can ever be right about anything, but yet you want me to do your research. Fine. If this turns out to be Kate, _I want your solemn word to leave me alon_ e and stay away from me. My life is no longer connected to yours in any way. I mean, you said I'm not part of your pack because I'm human, and then you turn around and say the human female that hurt _**all of us**_ because you hurt her feelings is part of your pack. I'm done with both of you. I want your word, and then I'll tell you how to stop her."

Allison bites her lip and then says, "I'm sorry that I hurt everyone. I know what I did was wrong. I knew at the time that it was wrong. I was so numb and hurting so much that I wanted to hurt Scott the way he hurt me. I should never have hurt anyone else to hurt him. He does tend not to notice other people's emotional discomfort as well as their physical pain. I'm truly sorry."

Scott wines. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't know what you were doing."

Peter snarls, "like I didn't know what I was doing? I was legally insane at the time."

Scott growls, "Well, she wasn't."

She says, "enough. That's my point. I wasn't insane and knew what I was doing. I take responsibility for my actions. I'm sorry."

Stiles looks at Lydia and Peter and then at her. "That's all I wanted to hear. That you are sorry and know it wasn't right. What was killing me was," he looks at Scott and then back at her, "is being told that what happened to me didn't happen and that I need to forget about and move on. It was basically my fault. At least according to Scott."

Scott says, "you shouldn't be running around with werewolves when we face the bad guys. That's your fault when you get hurt. You should know better."

Lydia and Allison look at him in disbelief. _The fissure just got wider_.

Stiles looks at Scott. "As I was saying. If this is Kate, you leave me alone. You don't call me, talk to me, stop by my house, or anything else."

Scott scoffs. "fine. _I **swear** I'll leave you alone if this is Kate_ because it can't possibly be her."

Deaton looks at Stiles and then Scott. "Stiles does have a point. There ** _is_** a possibility. It's rather remote, but there is a slight chance. A deep scratch can turn someone instead of killing them. It depends on how strong the Alpha is at the time."

Stiles takes out some ziplocks and hands everyone two. "The brown one is catnip. That will attract her. The other one is a combination of Oleander and Hyacinth. Both are poisonous to cats."

Lydia says, "We found a slight pattern in where she hunts and kills. We think she will hunt right here." She points on the map.

They agree to surround the area and that Scott will pretend to jog through that area alone because she wants him dead more than anyone.

Allison makes a syrup from the herbs and coats her arrows with it.

Scott takes the catnip, puts it in his pockets, and then wipes the residue on his shirt.

Stiles has his lucky bat at hand with the powdered herbs pressed into it.

They go to the preserve.

Derek climbs a tree and hides in the foliage while he waits.

Allison also climbs into a tree with her bow.

Lydia hides behind Stiles in the bushes. 

Peter stands in front of Stiles while leaning against a tree.

Stiles gets a text that his backup is in place. He reaches in his pocket and verifies his pouch of ash is there.

**20 minutes later**

Scott lopes into the clearing as something large jumps out of the bushes and hits him in the shoulder, bowling him over. Scott climbs to his feet and roars at the feral female.

The clouds that were obscuring the moon finally move away, and they can see that it is indeed Kate. A were-Kate. Were-cat.

She snarls. "Scott. I was wondering how long it would take you to find me so I can kill you. Then I'm going to kill Derek and Peter and then that annoying spaz Stiles."

Stiles stands up with his bat. "Looks like I was right again." He leans towards Kate. "I brought reinforcements bitch." 

They hear the safety click off on a couple of pistols as Chris Argent steps out from behind a tree. "Kate. You're killing innocent people. You need to be put down. You're feral."

Allison sits up in a nearby tree and aims her bow at Kate. She gets off two rapid shots in a row.

The first one missed because Kate dodged. The second one counts on Kate dodging. It hits her in the shoulder.

Allison fires another one at her hip and one at her thigh. Both hit.

Kate moves the collar near her shoulder wound, and those gathered see black ropes of venom moving towards her heart.

Stiles smiles. "I found something that affects cats."

Peter side steps so he's between Stiles and Kate. He's making it look like he's looking for a weakness or an opening so he can attack her. Peter doesn't want to give away that he's an Alpha or that he's only here for Stiles, and Stiles is his main priority. Peter shifts claws and fangs and takes great care not to shift his eyes, so he doesn't give himself away.

Kate yanks the arrows out of her thigh and shoulder and then leaps towards Stiles in an attempt to kill him.

Stiles is watching her, though, and sees her body language, saying he's her target. He clutches his bat and hastily backs up. He trips and falls on the ground as his ankle twists at an awkward angle. 

Peter blocks her charge like a professional football player. He doesn't even notice that her claws rake across his chest in his bid to protect Stiles. 

A split second later, there is a loud pop from Argent's gun as he fires a bullet with the same mixture that Stiles gave the others. His shot hit her in the shoulder.

Peter's claws dig deep trenches in her side as he attacks her, forcing her away from Stiles.

Scott doesn't make a move to fight or attack. He merely stands in the background and watches as Peter and Derek fight Kate while Argent keeps his gun trained to prevent her escape.

Peter and Derek both attack her, and within five minutes, she's reduced to a dead, mangled corpse.

That's when Allison falls into her dad's arms crying. This time she knows Kate is dead.

Argent nods to Stiles. They walk off and get in his vehicle, parked a short distance away, in the woods, and drive away.

Lydia runs to Stiles' side and walks with him towards the path. Peter grabs the bat from Stiles' drooping arm and then loops Stiles' arm over his shoulder and helps the teen. 

Scott steps in front of them and says, "I'm sorry, Stiles. I couldn't see how that could have been Kate." He holds his hand out. "We're going back to the loft."

Stiles says, _"you gave your word to leave me alone._ You _**don't**_ intend to keep it, **_do you_?** By the way. That's Derek's loft, not _ **THE**_ loft."

Derek nods. "Yeah. I didn't invite you to my home. You promised to leave Stiles alone. Is it true you and Allison knew where Gerard has been hiding all this time? You've even been healing him with your werewolf talents?"

Scott says, "So what? He was just trying to survive! That wasn't a fair deal! Stiles knew that was Kate and..."

Stiles says, "I told you that was Kate, and as usual, you didn't listen. This means you aren't just a liar and a traitor, but you also have no honor, and your word can't be trusted. Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you! Ever! I watched you force Derek to give Gerard the bite. It's a good thing that Deaton wasn't ready to have an Alpha Gerard in charge and dosed him with mountain ash when he visited him in the clinic, or we would all be dead because _you betrayed us all."_ He puts his hand in his pocket and grabs a handful of ash.

Scott runs at Stiles with claws out.

Stiles throws up his hand of ash. _The ash falls in a circle around him._

Scott bounces off the barrier.

Lydia clutches Stiles' side as she looks at the barrier and Scott on the ground. _How could that self-centered brat attack his supposed best-friend like that?_

Peter moves forward and stands between Stiles and Scott. He hunkers down and roars at Scott.

Derek gets on the other side of Peter and does the same.

Lydia yells. "You're done with us, Scott. You want to be an Omega and are so proud of being on your own... well, now you truly are on your own. You just attacked Stiles because you lost control of your lies and attacked Stiles _in front of all of us_ after you broke your word.

Stiles looks at Lydia. "Can you move him out of our way?"

She smiles, "Sure thing, Stiles." She aims her scream at Scott and knocks him out of the way.

Stiles wills the ash back into his pouch, and they leave Scott behind.

When they get to the vehicles, he leaves his jeep there and lets Lydia drive them to Peter's place. That's one place that Scott and the Argents don't know the location.

Lydia makes hot jasmine tea to help them relax.

Derek arrives a few minutes later.

Stiles leans forward and touches Peter's torn shirt. "You're hurt. Let me see. We can patch you up."

Peter gives a ghost of a smile and shakes his head. "It's already healed."

Stiles smiles. "Of course. _Alphas heal faster."_

Lyds looks back and forth between the two. "Alpha?"

Stiles looks at her. "He was an Alpha when he died, and he was an Alpha when he came back from the dead." He looks at Derek. "With the Alpha pack out there, we need to be a strong pack. You and Peter are both Alphas. I... I would rather have Peter as my Alpha because he knows how bad guys think and how to think around their plans. I... trust you, Derek. I do. I just feel Peter would be a better Hale Pack Alpha."

Derek nods. "You're right. I don't have the experience, knowledge, or desire to lead a pack against this threat or any threat. I... I accept Peter as Hale Pack Alpha."

Peter smiles and flashes his ruby-red eyes. "Thank you, Derek. That just leaves one more membership to offer." He looks at Lydia.

Lydia swallows and looks at Peter and then Stiles. "If you want to start your own pack with us as members, I'm all for it."

Peter stands up and smiles. "I could always use a banshee in my pack. Anyone hungry?"

Lydia nods, and Stiles says, "I'm starving." 

Peter pulls out the ingredients for roast and veggies. They talk about the pack and where to meet, and Derek is ditching the loft because it's not easily protected as Peter makes the food.

Lydia offers him the use of her boathouse. It's an actual house with a pathway down to a boat dock that has three walls.

He accepts.

When the meal is ready to serve, Peter makes a plate and hands it to Stiles. He then makes a plate for himself and sits next to Stiles. He points to the plates and says, "help yourselves."

Lydia looks at Stiles' plate and then at Peter. She then remembers that Peter always hands Stiles a plate of food before letting anyone else have any. "You're courting Stiles."

Derek mutters, "that's been obvious since the day he came back from the dead."

Peter smiles at her. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Stiles looks up from his plate, "Hey, If Peter wants to feed me and protect me from the Kate's of the world, I'm more than happy to accept." He licks his lips. "Have you tried this? He's a damn good cook."


	5. The Alpha Pack Makes a Move

**July 23rd, 2011**

**Derek's loft**

Stiles and Derek are talking about not talking to Scott or helping him in any way anymore. 

Stiles says, "Scott tried to break into my house last night. Good thing I lined the doors and windows with mountain ash. I also changed the locks first thing this morning. I thought since we are a pack that I should give you my key as well."

Peter is instantly in Stiles' space ensuring that he doesn't look or smell hurt. "Are you okay? Do you want me to guard your house?"

Stiles smiles up at him. "I'm okay. If you show up to guard my house then he's definitely going to be there every night because he thinks you're the devil and you're trying to corrupt me."

Derek nods. He pulls out a handful of keys and gives them all one. "I changed my locks as well. Here is a key for each of you."

Lydia pulls out a handful of keys also. "Here are keys to the boathouse. I think we should move there for our hangout spot. Let's go over there now, because I want to see what supplies we need. I want to transplant Derek from here to there where it's safer and more secure. Stiles is the only one around here that knows where it besides mom and she's terrified of water after gran's lover died on the water. In the water. Under the water. You know what I mean."

Derek gets in Lydia's car and Peter gets in Stiles' jeep.

**July 31st, 2011**

Peter gets a text from Deucalion that Gerard is dead. The bastard was in the back garden for therapy when a pack of wolves jumped the hedge and tore him to shreds.

They are all eating lunch on the back balcony watching the water and enjoying the soft breeze from the water.

Peter subtly shows the text to Stiles and then deletes it.

Stiles smiles and Peter can see the tension in his shoulders loosen. He hadn't realized the young man was stressing about the bastard still on the loose.

**an hour later**

Stiles gets a phone call from his dad and answers it on speakerphone since his dad is now a part of the Hale pack and knows everything. "Stiles? Where are you? Are you in a safe location? After the talk, we had with your, _our,_ new friends... I need to know you are safe."

Stiles looks confused. "Yeah, dad. I'm safe. I'm with Peter, Derek, and Lydia. What's the matter?"

John breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. You stay with them! You hear me?"

Stiles sits up straight and replies. "Yeah, dad. What happened?"

John takes a deep breath. After a moment of silence, he says, "I'm at the scene of an animal attack. The medical retirement center for seniors outside of town called me out. One of their patients, Gerry Silver, was out in the garden and a pack of wolves jumped the hedge and tore the man apart. Jerry Silver is the alias Gerard Argent was using. Scott McCall was the last visitor he received."

Stiles makes an angry noise. "Let me get this straight. The bast... The guy that tortured me and two of my friends was in a retirement home and his last visit was from Scott. If it was an animal attack it sounds like the Alpha Pack followed Scott and decided to take out Gerard. When was the last time Scott was there?"

John says, "that's it n a nutshell. This visitor's log says Scott was here three times a week, starting from... the end of May."

Derek says, "we didn't have the Omega talk and break all ties to Scott until about a week ago. He's been working for Gerard since he went missing. Why does that not surprise me? Did he make an alliance with Gerard against the Alpha pack or was he spying on us this entire time?"

They hear Chris in the background. "I got a phone call that I'm the next of kin of someone living here. I don't have any family around here besides Allison. What's going on, Sheriff?"

_John forgets he's on the phone_ and lowers his phone while he talks to Chris. "Chris? Can you identify this man?" He lifts this sheet. 

Chris says, "that's Gerard Argent. He's been MIA since May 10th. How long has he been here." He quietly says, "I suppose the important thing to ask is who has been here to visit him."

John says, "Scott has been here on a regular basis since May 20th. He brought Allison with him on July 18th."

Chris looks around. "It looks like several large dogs or wolves tore him apart. I'm going to hazard a guess and say that the Alpha pack followed Scott here and found Gerard. Deucalion and Gerard have a lot of bad blood between them."

John asks, "how bad?"

Chris says, "Stiles showed me the proof that Gerard killed his own hunting party at the foundry about eight years ago and blamed it on Deucalion. Deucalion was there for peace talks and he left a blind man. There was anger before then. Gerard found out Deucalion has a son somewhere and threatened to kill the Alpha's son when he found the boy."

John asks, "Deucalion has a son?"

Chris says, "yeah, but the mystery boy was raised by his mother in secret. No one knows who the son is. There are rumors that he has Deucalions' blue eyes, but no one knows for sure."

Derek looks at Peter's blue eyes. _Those eyes are a lot like Deucalion's._

Peter looks back without blinking or turning away. He subtly nods.

Derek thinks, if that doesn't confirm that theory, he doesn't know what does. _That means our Hale pack is safe from Deucalion because he won't kill his own son._ It's Scott that the Alphas are after. Scott and maybe Isaac. Isaac doesn't want anything to do with werewolves though. He'll get Scott to kill Isaac and then take Scott away with him. No one would really do anything to stop Scott from leaving at this point.

John realizes he's holding his phone and disconnects the call.

**August 1st, 2011**

School starts today.

No Scott at school on the first day of school. That's not a good sign. Not like anyone goes out of their way to look for him.

At lunch, Allison joins Stiles and Lydia. "My dad called me about Gerard. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone that Scott is seeing Gerard. He thought Gerard could help him take on the Alpha pack. I should have known that it was another one of Scott and Deaton's plans and said something to you or dad."

Lydia gives an evil smile. "Hmm. I think that's more because he always makes a plan with the devil and says he's the good guy because _the other guy is soo evil._ Gerard was suffering from bite rejection when he slunk out of there. I'm surprised he was still alive."

Danny sits next to Stiles and starts eating his apple. He nods at them all in greeting.

Stiles freezes when he sees the twins walk into the cafeteria. 

They spot Stiles and his crew and walk to their table. The Twins sit down next to Lydia and Danny. They pour on the charm and introduce themselves. Aiden and Ethan. One flirts big time with Lydia and asks for her apple. She smiles at Stiles and turns back to the Alpha werewolf as she hands him her apple. The other asks Danny for his peach since Danny is eating his apple. Danny smiles at the werewolf and hands him the peach. Their hands touch when they exchange the fruit in a romantic manner. 

Stiles smiles to himself. Both twins just got Lydia and Danny to give them their food. That's a lead-up to courting. It's going to be easier than he thought to get the twins to want to stay with his pack. He just needs to pull Danny into their circle.

The Twins pour on the charm and flirt while Stiles grabs Allison and takes her outside so they can talk about her visit to Gerard.

Stiles asks, "okay. Scott brought you to see Gerard. Why? To mend broken bridges? To apologize? What?"

Allison says, "Scott brought me because Gerard wasn't going to offer him a mercenary named Braeden to help him find where the Alpha Pack is holed up. He wanted to see me first as payment and proof that he's still loyal to Gerard."

Stiles balks. "Great. He's still loyal to the bastard that tortured me and was going to kill me after Scott betrayed me and give him my research." He tones down his anger and hatred as he looks at her crestfallen face. "Lucky for me, Gerard realized the _coupe de resistance_ of my research that places him and Kate with her lover, Laura Hale, at the scene of the Hale fire was a copy. I have the original in a safe place."

Allison balks. "Say what? Laura Hale?"

Stiles looks at her. _"You know that when a werewolf kills an Alpha they take the Alpha power._ Tell me. If Kate burned the house down and Peter was in a coma and _Derek didn't have the Alpha power_ , how did Laura get it? Unless she's the one that killed Talia. It would be impossible for her to have it if she was supposedly at a highschool with Derek, five miles away when they died."

Allison swallows and says, "oh shit! I never, dad never... Oh shit!"

Stiles leans against the wall. "I can't believe that Scott brought the female he's trying to woo to see Gerard. I mean Gerard had the Kanima threaten to kill you if Gerard didn't get the bite. Unless Scott really didn't believe that Gerard would double-cross him at the first opportunity. Scott can't be that gullible, can he? That would be stupid because Gerard makes his money by cashing in life insurance policies on his hunters after he kills them and makes it look like werewolves did it."

Allison is looking at him like he's an alien.

He sighs. "I take it that your dad didn't tell you about that little tidbit?" 

She shakes her head. 

He looks around. "Where is the _boy blunder_ at now?"

She shrugs. "He said he had to deal with an Isaac issue. He's not here either."

**at the hospital**

Scott sneaks into the hospital and goes to Isaac's room without anyone stopping him. He quietly closes the door and walks to the bed and wakes Isaac.

Isaac starts awake. "Scott?"

He holds up his finger. "Come on. We have to get you out of here. Go to my house and wait in my room. You go out through the window and I'll go out through the front door. I don't want anyone to get suspicious if I walk in and don't walk out."

Isaac nods and squeezes through the window as Stiles sneaks out the door.

Scott slides into the elevator and pushes one. He doesn't even notice the man already in there. Until he asks Scott to push the ground floor for him. As the doors close A large man in scrubs walks into the room at the end of the hall where the mercenary Braeden lies in a drugged state. He has Kanima venom in a syringe to deal with her.

Scott looks over his shoulder at the blind man as he thanks Scott for pushing the button for him. He has no clue who or what the man is.

It's Deucalion and he's thrilled that he doesn't have to work as hard to get to Scott. Deucalion lays his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Can you help me for a second? I just need to get to the parking lot. Could you lead the way, if it's not too much trouble?"

Scott doesn't really want to help him but what would his mother say if she found out he didn't help a harmless blind man out of the hospital. He's better than everyone and he needs to show it. "Yeah, sure. I was going that way anyway."

Deucalion shakes his head. Too easy. He could kill this idiot now and the boy would never even know who did it or why. He's got a lot of work to do on this idiot to get him to figure out his wolf instincts are important to his survival. 

Scott leads Deucalion to the parking lot. They reach the corner of the building and Scott turns to look back at him and asks, "Where is your... oh shit!!" Blind men don't have cars they drive because they're... blind.

Deucalion grabs him by both shoulders and drags him around the corner. He pins the boy against the wall and leans in to intimidate him. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? How can an Omega not smell or sense an Alpha this close to him? You didn't even notice that I'm a werewolf. Are you that weak or that stupid? Maybe it's both. It must be stupid since you thought that old man in a wheelchair with bite rejection was going to help you with anything. He just needed you to keep the rejection from killing him."

Scott panics. _"You killed Gerard?"_

Deucalion smiles as he snorts. "Why, yes, dear boy. It was so nice of you to lead me to him. So weak and vulnerable and already one step away from dying. That demon deserved exactly what he got." 

He presses harder on Scott to keep him quiet and still. "Omegas that don't keep their senses turned don't sense other supernatural, die. _That's lesson one._ Your wolf is part of you and you keep it weak as a newborn puppy. It's sad when your human friend is smarter and more aware of his surroundings than you are. We can't get within fifty feet of him without him sensing a threat. _We have tried._ Your friend Isaac in there didn't sense us until we grabbed him. He won't be able to tell you where we held him because we removed that part of his memory."

He extends his claws. "Claws in the back of the neck do amazing things."

Scott says, "Stiles isn't my friend anymore. _Peter turned him against me._ Why would you want **_him?_** A weak helpless human? His only worth is his research ability."

Deucalion stands up straighter and shows a hint of fang and red eyes as he says, "I see my research on you is accurate. You are narcissistic and the weakest werewolf I've ever seen. Stiles figures things out. He makes the plans. He's deadly with a bat and his self-awareness of his surroundings is remarkable in a human. Maybe it's his PTSD from you betraying him and handing him over to Gerard to torture. At least that's what my spy says."

He smiles at the scent of fear and shame. "Did you really take Stiles' evidence he had on Gerard that shows he breaks the code and killed those Hales, every man, woman, and child? The evidence he kept so _his father was safe from Gerard_ and then handed it to Gerard so his men could go out and kill the Sheriff?"

Scott's eyes go wide as he looks at the Alpha in fear and shame. "No. I gave Gerard files that Stiles stole from him."

Deucalion leans closer to him again. "Is that what that bastard told you? That Stiles _**stole**_ it? Does Stiles steal things from people? No? Why would you believe that then? Did you even look at it to see if there was any truth in that? The only reason Gerard didn't kill Stiles and the Sheriff is that the main piece of evidence was a copy. The original is hidden somewhere they can't find. Gerard and his men _**have**_ been looking for it, so they can kill off both the Stilinski's."

He smiles. "I not only enjoyed killing the psychotic mass murderer but I was justified."

Scott whines, "what do you want from me? I'm just an Omega!"

He smiles. "Finally. A good question. It's simple. You're going to kill Isaac and join my pack. Killing is the price of admission."

Scott looks shocked. "I don't kill. Isaac is my friend. Why would I join your pack?"

Deucalion smiles evilly. _ **"One.**_ You will kill the guy. If your nose worked better you would notice that little Allison has Isaac's scent all over more often than not. That means she's dating him, secretly. From what I've seen from watching you, your wold instincts have you wooing the girl." He takes out his phone and pulls up a few photos and shows them to Scott.

Scott looks shocked. "What?"

Deucalion chides the little boy. "Come now. Don't tell me that you don't hand her food to eat and try to cajole her into eating food from your hand? Those are wooing rituals for werewolves. You also go nuts when Peter's scent is on her and immediately cover it with your own. You dismiss and ignore Isaac's which is why you haven't noticed that the girl is sleeping with _ **that**_ werewolf."

Deucalion arches his brow as he says, _ **"Two**_. You will join my pack if you want your mother safe. I just talked with your very sweet and lovely mother. I could have easily killed her if I wanted. You will kill Isaac because he's fucking your girl and you will join my pack because you want your mother safe. I can arrange for the other Omegas in the area to keep an eye on her and protect her. If you can defy me, I ensure that she's fired and loses her license to practice medicine. That would kill her just as surely as if I tore out her heart myself. The choice is yours."

He takes Scott's phone and types in his number. "If you can't get your hands dirty, all you have to do is get Isaac to step into my trap and let my starved prisoners kill him. It will be quick. I promise you. Call me when you make your decision." He straightens Scott's jacket and dusts him off. "You have until the next full moon to make your decision or I kill your mother, and then you."


End file.
